The present disclosure relates to a glass run disposed in an automobile door. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a configuration provided with an outer sealing lip contacting the outer surface of a window glass facing the outside of a cabin.
In general, there are various types of automobile side doors, one of which has a window frame (also called a sash) holding a peripheral portion of a window glass. A door having such a window frame is provided with a glass run for sealing a gap between the window frame and the window glass.
Japanese Patent No. 4048957 discloses a glass run including a base, a vehicle inner sealing lip (hereinafter referred to as “the inner sealing lip”), and a vehicle outer sealing lip (hereinafter referred to as “the outer sealing lip”). The base is fixed to a window frame. The inner sealing lip protrudes from a portion of the base closer to the cabin, and makes contact with the inner surface of the window glass facing the inside of the cabin (hereinafter referred to as “the inner surface of the window glass”). The outer sealing lip protrudes from a portion of the base farther from the cabin, and makes contact with the outer surface of the window glass facing the outside of the cabin (hereinafter referred to as “the outer surface of the window glass”). The outer sealing lip is formed as a whole so as to be bent in the inward-outward direction of the cabin. The outer sealing lip includes base, middle, and tip portions. The base portion extends obliquely from the base toward the inside of the cabin. The middle portion extends obliquely toward the outside of the cabin from the end of the base portion. The tip portion protrudes from the end of the middle portion.
In Japanese Patent No. 4048957, when the window glass is closed, the window glass is interposed between the inner and outer sealing lips of the glass run to come into contact with the inner and outer sealing lips. In this state, the outer surface of the window glass presses the outer sealing lip, and the base and middle portions are elastically deformed along the outer surface of the window glass to reduce its dimension in the inward-outward direction of the cabin. This reduces a step difference between the outer surface of the window glass and the outer surface of the window frame facing the outside of the cabin (hereinafter referred to as “the outer surface of the window frame”).